1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed in this patent application relates to a technology for controlling a device configured to output an acoustic signal in a network to which a musical instrument and the like are connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been an acoustic system configured to transmit, among others, music data (music playing event data such as MIDI data) and an acoustic signal (audio signal), or control data thereof (MIDI control data and acoustic control data) over a network that is built in compliance with a given communication standard (for example, a TCP/IP standard) (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-64880, for example). In this acoustic system, a plurality of nodes, for example, a control device such as a personal computer and various output devices (an electronic piano, a speaker device, and the like), are connected via the network so that the plurality of output devices play music or the like in sync.
Some of the output devices are equipped with a soundboard vibration device, which is a soundboard with a vibrator mounted thereto (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-77002). For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-77002, there is described an electric piano capable of generating a rich sound by vibrating the soundboard with the vibrator in a manner determined by acoustic signals.